


Don't Let Go

by panitan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panitan/pseuds/panitan
Summary: Fujigaya was the new talent that Yokoo, a newbie manager, discovered but somewhere along on the rise to stardom together, things change.





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Kis-My-Ft2. Please be kind?  
> Got to a 7k wordcount for this and then it just sat there for a year unfinished still. I figured that if I out part of it, it might motivate me to finish this...

“And then on Saturday, Hashimoto-kun will go down to Osaka with you. Senga-kun has an audition so I won’t be coming down with you but I’ll try to finish things up quickly and perhaps join-”

“AJ Entertainment gave me an offer.” Fujigaya interrupts his manager mid-sentence, looking up at Yokoo from where he was slouched down in his chair. “They said they’re willing to pay the fee for me to end my contract early.”

“I see,” Yokoo says quietly. He shuffles all the schedules he has laid out on the table back into a neat pile and folds his hands. Yokoo looks expectantly at Fujigaya, waiting for him to continue.

“They’re a bigger agency and they can assign a senior manager who is only in charge of me.” Fujigaya’s fists clench and unclench from where he has it placed on top of his thighs, frustrated. “You have your hands full with Senga-kun now. Trying to get him auditions and stuff…”

He keeps his eyes focused on the half-empty cup of coffee in front of him. He can feel Yokoo’s eyes on him, staring at the top of his head but he refuses to look up. The room is silent apart from the beating of his heart that Fujigaya can hear in his ears. He had been hoping to get a reaction out of Yokoo. Something. Anything. And when his manager doesn’t react, he starts feeling impatient.

“Tell me not to go,” he whispers, finally lifting his eyes up to look pleadingly at Yokoo, looking for some sign that shows him that the older man wants him to stay.

“Taisuke, I think you should go for it.” Yokoo gives him a warm smile and Fujigaya’s heart breaks. “ AJ Entertainment is huge. They have contacts internationally. And the fact that they’re willing to spend this sum of money on you right at the beginning must mean they can see the potential in you. I knew you could do it.”

Fujigaya stands up. The screech of the chair dragging across the floor is loud but Fujigaya can’t hear it over the roaring in his ears.

“Okay,” he says, “Okay.” But he’s not okay at all. He feels dizzy and like he can’t seem to get enough oxygen in his lungs.

“Taisuke,” Yokoo stands up and takes a step forward but Fujigaya waves him off. He’s not going to cry. Yokoo watches silently as Fujigaya grabs his bag and walks quickly out of the meeting room. He can’t recall how he made it home but he somehow manages to keep it together until he has closed the door to his apartment before leaning down on the other side of the door. He slides down to the floor, sobs wracking his body.

 

  _~4 years ago~_

 

It has been two weeks since Yokoo’s promotion from assistant to manager. He has finally been given the go ahead by his department head to try to scout out prospective talents to manage. It’s his seventh time walking around the block when he sees a young guy, who looks to be around university age, cutting through the park.

Yokoo assesses the young man from a distance before deciding on whether or not he should approach him. He sees tousled dark hair with a fading perm framing a small face and pouty lips. His tanned skin strikes a contrast with the crisp white button-down shirt, on top of a pair of faded damaged jeans and combat boots. If he were to describe the other’s body type, he would liken it to a surfer’s body, which would also explain the tan.

“Excuse me!” Yokoo takes a few long strides to catch up and stop the boy short. “Sorry, do you have a minute?”

Given the almost cocky way the young man seems to carry himself, Yokoo is surprised when he gets a polite bow in reply, “..Yes? What… Did you need?”

“I’m Yokoo Wataru from Bell Productions,” he fishes out his new name card and hands it over with both hands. “We’re looking for promising new talents. If you have some time, would you be interested in having your picture taken and potentially have the chance of getting it published in the street fashion corner of Nylon, the men’s fashion magazine?”

That was how the two of them met three years ago. In the beginning, Fujigaya had thought Yokoo was trying to hit on him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been a little bit interested, but it turned out okay and Fujigaya finds himself being pulled into the world of entertainment business that he had known nothing about.

~*~

Fujigaya starts off with small modeling gigs to being extras in film. Although Yokoo is a new manager with limited connections in the industry, he goes at it with a fierce passion, going door to door of different tv stations to score Fujigaya gigs and chances at auditions.

“Call it intuition,” Yokoo slurs slightly, “But I just know you're going to make it big one day, Fujigaya-kun.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Fujigaya chuckles and reaches over to top up Yokoo’s glass again. His manager has been repeating that same line over and over for the past hour and it amuses him greatly to see his usually stoic and dependable manager like this.

The two of them are sitting side by side at the bar table of a cramped yakitori joint celebrating Fujigaya’s first successful audition for a significant role in a drama. The part he got was nowhere near being the lead, but he would show up in multiple episodes. And he had proper lines! Actual conversations with the lead character!

He's feeling buzzed and happy, warm from the alcohol and the heat of Yokoo by his side. When Yokoo suggests they go to a karaoke place next, Fujigaya readily agrees.

The rest of the night passes in a blur as this time it is Yokoo who plies the other with alcohol. Fujigaya remembers his manager inputting song after song for him and yelling into the mic, “Sing! Fujigaya-kun, sing!” He doesn't have much recollection of his manager singing though.

~*~

Fujigaya finds out that after their night of drunken karaoke, his manager had gone around to see which recording studios would be able to lend them a hand. Kitayama was an old acquaintance of his who is a music producer at a big record label. After corresponding back and forth, Yokoo manages to get Kitayama to squeeze them in to help Fujigaya record a demo tape to pitch to the different record labels. Kitayama had hinted at Yokoo that if Fujigaya-san was really as good as Yokoo claims him to be, they wouldn’t be opposed to signing him on themselves. Of course, no promises.

Yokoo ushers Fujigaya into the control room where a young man who looked to be in his 20s is sitting at the table on his laptop. He pushes his chair back and stands up when he notices the visitors. “This is Kitayama-san. He's one of the senior music producers from Red Records.” Yokoo turns towards the other man next, “This is my talent, Fujigaya Taisuke from Bell Productions.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kitayama shakes Fujigaya’s hand firmly and gives him a quick once over, his eyes lingering a little longer than necessary. “Alright, shall we?”

One of the studio staff comes out from where he was setting the recording room up and waves Fujigaya in. He puts on the headphones and hears Kitayama’s low voice in his ear. “Fujigaya-san, can you hear me?”

Fujigaya looks out the window and gives him a thumbs up.

“You can talk. I can hear you.” Kitayama gives him a smirk and then looks down to fiddle with the sound board. “Look to the console on your left… Yes, that one. The first dial adjusts the volume of your own voice. The third dial from the left adjust the volume of the demo singer’s track that you’ll be following along to. The second dial from the left keeps the rhythm for you and the last one is the master volume. The rest you don’t need to worry about, I’ll handle it on my side.”

“You’ve listened to the song that I’d forwarded to Yokoo-san, correct?” Kitayama looked behind him at Yokoo for confirmation. “Good. Now I’ll play it once over for you and you can adjust the settings as you see fit. The lyrics sheet should be clipped onto the board in front of you. Feel free to scribble notes over it, it’s your copy to keep.”

“Okay, got it.”

The moment they start recording, Kitayama’s previously casual demeanor shifts to a focused intent. He gives tips and encouragement from the control room to guide Fujigaya through the process and the recording for the demo tape finishes without a hitch.

~*~

 

Fujigaya’s performance in the drama has garnered him enough attention for him to get steady acting gigs.  It isn’t long until he gets his first big role as the second male lead in a romance drama during prime time television. With some help from Kitayama, he and Yokoo manages to negotiate a contract where Fujigaya would be singing the ending theme song to the drama and that is how he gets his CD debut.

The catchy love ballad does decently well in the charts and as does the ratings for the drama. After the promotions for the single and drama, Fujigaya’s schedule takes off with offers coming in faster than Yokoo is able to field them.

~*~

Fujigaya hears the doorbell ring once, twice. He groans and rolls over, dragging the blankets over his head. The incessant knocking on his door stops. His half-asleep brain tells him that it must be Wata, his manager, coming to fetch him for work. He hears the key turning in the lock and slippered feet padding around in his living room and kitchen. Fujigaya decides that he probably still has another fifteen minutes to sleep.

When he wakes up again, it is to long, gentle fingers combing through his bangs. Yokoo’s hand retreats when Fujigaya opens one eye to look up at him, stretching out on the bed like a cat. “Good morning, Taisuke”.

“Mornin’”, Fujigaya sits up, his hair sticking out wildly in all directs and absentmindedly scratched at the expanse of tummy that was exposed from his hitched up t-shirt.

“Go wash your face. Breakfast is almost ready,” Yokoo’s eyes linger on Fujigaya’s skin. He looks like he is about to say something else before he walks quickly out of the bedroom.

Fujigaya is toeing on his shoes and is about to walk out of the door when he’s yanked back by his collar. Yokoo gives his bedhead a look, “You could try a little harder.”

“It’s just back to back photoshoots today. The stylist will deal with it.”

Yokoo walks back into the apartment to grab a wide brim hat from Fujigaya’s closet. Fujigaya stays standing obediently in the entrance as Yokoo places the hat on his head and fixes the collar of his jacket from where he had yanked it. The height difference between them is made even greater by Yokoo standing one step above him. Unconsciously, Fujigaya leans up but snaps out of it when Yokoo gives him a pat on his shoulders and turns him around to march him out of the apartment.

~*~

After saying his thanks, Fujigaya gathers his belongings and skips out to the parking lot to see Yokoo leaning against the side of the car, fingers moving fast over his phone screen. They had just finished wrapping up the last location shooting they would be having in Nagoya. The staff were all getting ready to head back to Tokyo but since Fujigaya’s schedule was open for the next two days, Wataru had suggested they stay behind for a day as a change of pace and do some sightseeing.

Yokoo looks up from his phone when he hears footsteps approaching; Fujigaya’s heart skips a beat when their eyes meet for a brief second. Yokoo pushes himself off from the car and moves forward to grab the duffel bag from Fujigaya’s hand. Yokoo goes to put the bag into the trunk of the car and Fujigaya snaps out of it to clamber quickly into his seat.

The morning and better part of the afternoon is spent going around the shopping districts to hit the shops that Fujigaya had wanted to go to and try the miso katsu and chicken wings that Nagoya was famous for. It almost felt like a date to Fujigaya since Yokoo had obviously did his research beforehand for the most popular place amongst the locals and they had reservations at the restaurant already. Yokoo’s patience was endless as he follows Fujigaya in and out of store after store, complimenting him on every new outfit he tries on.

The last spot on their list is Higashiyama Zoo which Yokoo had been talking about all week. The two wandered around moving in a systematic way from one attraction to the next, Fujigaya smiling and following an excited Yokoo around who was spouting out random facts about whatever animal was in front of them at the moment.

“This gorilla is famous and supposedly really handsome.”

“Which one?” Fujigaya peers out at the gorilla habitat.

“Taisuke, over there. The one striking a pose. He’s pretty good looking. For a gorilla.”

The sun was starting to set when they had managed to visit all the different animal habitats. “Wata, what’s next? The park is closing soon, shall we head out to find something to eat?”

“There’s one more attraction here. The Sky Tower.” Yokoo looks back down at the map to figure out how to get there from where they were in front of the flamingos. “You like nighttime scenery, don’t you? There’s also a restaurant up there.”

Yokoo had made reservations in advance so they got the best table in the house. When the server had cleared their table to make room for the dessert to come, the sun had set completely. The comfortable conversation had tapered off and Fujigaya was just looking out at the twinkling skyline of Nagoya. He turns to look at Yokoo and opens his mouth to mention how nice it was today to be able to take a break from their usual crazy schedule but one look at Yokoo and he forgets what he had wanted to say.

Yokoo is looking at Fujigaya with a tender look, his eyes looking almost completely black from the dimly lit restaurant. Fujigaya finds it hard to look away when their gaze locks. Yokoo’s hair had grown out and was starting to get a little out of hand, Fujigaya raises his hand to reach over to brush the bangs out of Yokoo’s eyes. At that moment, the waiter arrives with their dessert. Fujigaya retracts his hand and their eye contact breaks. Without realizing, he had started to lean closer across the table, so he straightens up and leans back into his seat to make room for the waiter to put the plates down.

~*~

“Wata, let’s go out for lunch!” Fujigaya barges into his manager’s office. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you were in a meeting.”

Yokoo has his glasses on and appears to be going over a contract with the young man sitting across from him at his desk. “Oh Taisuke, I was going to call you later anyways. Come, let me introduce you two.”

“This is Senga Kento, your new kouhai,” Yokoo stands up from his desk and the young man is quick to follow, shooting up immediately from his seat and looking at Fujigaya with what looks like admiration. “And this is our Fujigaya Taisuke.”

“Nice to meet you.” The two young talents shake hands and Fujigaya gives the nervous looking boy a warm smile. “I look forward to working with you. Do your best.”

“So what were you going to call me about?” Fujigaya sits on the corner to his manager’s desk and picks up the paper weight, turning it over in his hands.

“Right. I might not be able to take you to filming next week. I’ll try to get one of the standby drivers for you, but if that doesn’t work, you’ll have to catch a taxi yourself, okay?”

“Oh, okay. That’s not a problem. Are you going away?”

“No, my hands will just be tied up with getting things sorted out for Senga-kun.”

“That’s fine. I take it you won’t have time for lunch with me today either?”

“Sorry,” Yokoo looks up at him apologetically.

~*~

Fujigaya had known for weeks that Yokoo was preparing to take on a new talent. Now that Fujigaya’s work has been coming in steadily and was relatively stable, management had wanted Yokoo to take on more responsibilities as a senior manager. He didn’t think that it would affect him much but since Senga-kun had officially been signed on, Yokoo seemed to have less and less time to spend with him.

Fujigaya missed him.

He told himself that it would get better once all the paperwork and necessary stuff has been put in place. But as the months went on, Yokoo stopped accepting his invitations out for drinks and even at work, he barely got to see his manager. When he had been Yokoo’s only talent to manage, most of the time when Fujigaya had days off, Yokoo would be available too. With his odd hours of work, it was hard to match up with the schedules of his friends’ with office jobs so naturally, the two of them always ended up spending time together even outside of work.

 

_Oh. I guess I like Wata._

 

His feelings didn’t come as a big revelation for him.  Knowing the reason why he’s been feeling so inexplicably lonely didn’t bring him any relief either. If anything, it seemed to make it worse. Like his attention has suddenly been brought to a hunger that has always been there in the background but he had just never noticed it. He now craves it more than ever.

~*~

It’s been 3 weeks since Fujigaya realized his feelings for his manager and he’s just been sitting on it, troubled over what to do and how to ask Yokoo out again. The problem was taken out of his hands when Yokoo called him one night to hang out. That’s how Fujigaya finds himself sitting at the counter of a bar run by one of Yokoo’s friends from university.

One drink turns into two and two turns into five. Fujigaya lays his head drunkenly onto Yokoo’s shoulder, studying his profile. His manager was going on animatedly about his baby niece and nephew who he had visited over the weekend.

“Look! Look at her cheeks!” Yokoo has been swiping through the baby pictures  in his phone and shoving it into Fujigaya’s face for the past twenty minutes. Fujigaya takes cursory glances and hms and ahs appropriately, enjoying listening to Yokoo’s voice and his warmth by his side.

Fujigaya starts to get bolder when the older man didn’t seem opposed to him nuzzling his head further into the crook of his neck. He places his hand on Yokoo’s knee. Yokoo stiffens at first but when Fujigaya’s hand just stays there and doesn’t move, he relaxes and orders another beer for himself.

All the other patrons have left and Yokoo’s friend was efficiently wiping down the tables and counter. Yokoo raises his hand at his friend once more in thanks before hauling his drunk talent out of the bar and onto the streets. After Fujigaya stumbles over a cone and narrowly misses face planting onto the cement, Yokoo stops him.

“Here, get on,” He adjusts both of their bags on his shoulder and crouches down, motioning at Fujigaya.

“Wataru! You’re gonna piggyback me?” Fujigaya giggles and hands heavily, draping himself across his manager’s back.

“Oof! We’re never going to make it out onto the main street with the state you’re in.”

“Wataru,” Fujigaya dangles his legs happily.

“Hm?” Yokoo looks from side to side for oncoming traffic before stepping off the curb to cross the street.

“I love you.”

Yokoo pauses before he adjusts the hold he has on Fujigaya. “Yes, yes.”

“No. I _love_ you,” Fujigaya tightens his hold around Yokoo. “I love you thiiiiiiiiiiis much.” He lets go of Yokoo’s shoulders to gesture widely and Yokoo has to grab one of his arm to prevent him from falling off his back.

“Okay, okay. I heard you the first time.”

It takes him a couple tries but after being ignored by empty taxies twice, Yokoo finally manages to flag one down.

“Alright, in you go,” Yokoo ushers Fujigaya into the back of the taxi before climbing in himself. “Two stops.” He tells the taxi driver and gives him Fujigaya’s address.

“Wataru, you’re not staying over?”

“No, you should get some rest.”

When the taxi drives up to Fujigaya’s apartment, Yokoo asks the driver to wait for him as he helps Fujigaya into his apartment. The happy drunk had now turned into a sleepy drunk and Yokoo holds Fujigaya close as he struggles to open the apartment door.

Yokoo helps him out of his shoes and peels his jacket off, throwing it across the back of the couch. Fujigaya falls face first onto his bed already drifting off. Yokoo takes his socks and tight jeans off for him before tucking him underneath the covers.

Fujigaya’s eyes are already closed and his breathing is even. Yokoo kneels down by the bedside table and brushes Fujigaya’s hair out of his eyes. He straightens up and turns to leave when he feels a tug on his shirt hem.

“Wataru, stay.”

“Taisuke, you should get some rest,” he takes Fujigaya’s hand gently and places it back onto the covers. “I’ll see you at work.” Yokoo hesitates for a second before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss onto Fujigaya’s forehead.

~*~

“Tama, I got ditched again,” Fujigaya says dejectedly into the receiver of his phone. It must have been the third time in a row where he had made plans with Yokoo only to have him cancel on him last minute.

It’s been almost a month since that night at the bar. He vaguely recalls drunkenly confessing to Yokoo that night so he kind of wants to talk about it but is also too scared of being rejected outright. So he doesn’t bring it up and neither does Yokoo. Aside from seeing Wata at work meetings, he hasn’t seen him outside of work at all. He knows the other has been busy with Senga-kun, but he can’t help but feel like he is being avoided.

“Miyata and I were just about to go down to Chaos, we’ll swing by to pick you up?” His friend says sympathetically.

“Yes, please.”

Another two drinks at the bar later, Fujigaya decides he’s intoxicated enough to hit the dance floor and drags Tamamori with him into the throng of sweaty bodies moving to the thump of the bass. When he starts to lose himself to the music he feels a hand on his hip and warm, solid body flush against his back, moving with him to the beat. He turns his head and sees a familiar face. It’s Kitayama.

Kitayama is also more than a little intoxicated himself but there’s a flash of recognition in his eyes and Fujigaya thinks he can see him mouth his name but he isn’t able to hear him over the loud music. Fujigaya turns around and puts his arms over Kitayama’s shoulders and the other places his hands more squarely on his hips as they move their bodies in sync to the beat.

Kitayama makes it obvious what he’s looking for. If the heated look he gives Fujigaya aren’t telling enough, the fleeting touches that manage to find all his sensitive spots that he can reach leaves little to the imagination.

Fujigaya finds himself agreeing readily when Kitayama whispers into his ear about leaving the club. He searches for Tamamori on the dance floor and catches his eye. His friend takes one look at Kitayama, gives him a thumbs up and a knowing smile before turning back to Miyata.

~*~

Fujigaya wakes up the next morning on an empty bed in an unfamiliar environment with a pounding headache. He rolls onto his stomach and pulls the pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the light coming in from the window. Memories from last night filter through his memory and remembers Kitayama’s face.

 

_Right, I went home with him._

 

He lays there for a while but the apartment was silent and it didn’t seem like anyone else was home. He sits up to survey the room and sees his clothes folded up in a neat pile on the chair in the corner of the room. His cell phone is placed next to him on the nightstand and next to it is a post-it note telling him to take the painkillers and to feel free to use the shower. Fujigaya pops the pills into his mouth and takes it with the glass of water beside it, gulping down when he realized how parched his throat was.

He pulls the sheets over his head and waits for the painkillers to kick in and take the throbbing in his head away. He’s on his way to the bathroom when he hears the key turn in the lock and Kitayama walks in. The older man is wearing a windbreaker and sweatpants, obviously coming back from a run.

“Oh, you’re up,” he takes his headphones out and places a plastic bag from the convenience store on the kitchen counter. Fujigaya doesn’t miss the heated look that Kitayama gives him and belatedly realizes that he’s standing butt naked in the middle of the man’s living room.

“Morning,” He contemplates trying to cover himself but then figures the man’s probably already seen everything last night so he doesn’t bother. “Can I use your washroom?”

When Fujigaya comes out of the shower, his head is clearer and he’s feeling a lot better. The news is playing in the background and Kitayama is puttering about around his apartment.

“I bought breakfast,” Kitayama gestures towards the kitchen counter where there was coffee and an onigiri.

“Thanks,” Fujigaya picks it up and walks over to drops himself onto the couch. It’s not the cafe au lait that he usually gets but it’d be rude to say something about it so he says his thanks and unwraps the onigiri, a comfortable silence falling in the room.

“You know you-” Fujigaya starts abruptly, “You don’t have to do this, you know. You can kick me out. This doesn’t- It didn’t mean anything.” Fujigaya trips over his words but thankfully Kitayama seems to understand.

“Yeah, but we’re friends, aren’t we?” Kitayama smiles and turns back to whatever he had been working on on his computer.

~*~ 

Lately, Fujigaya doesn’t even see his manager when he goes to the agency anymore. Instead of Wata driving him around, management has appointed one of the junior managers, Hashimoto, to drive him to and from location and accompany him to his jobs. He knows it’s because Yokoo has his hands full with getting Senga-kun started, but Fujigaya can’t help but sulk.

He’s stopped trying to invite Yokoo to anything. His manager is usually either busy or something always comes up last minute and he has to cancel. Instead, Fujigaya starts to go clubbing more and more frequently and it was starting to show.He’s also started to become uncharacteristically snappy towards poor Hashimoto-kun.

Fujigaya slinks into the meeting twenty minutes late nursing his cup of coffee like it was his lifeline. He had a pounding headache and had woken up with no recollection as to how he had gotten home.

“Fujigaya, you look like shit.” his manager approaches him at the end of the meeting after the rest of the staff had filed out. “Couldn't you at least have the decency to not go out so late when you have work the next day?”

“Well, if _someone_ would spend time with me then…” Fujigaya mumbled under his breath.

“Taisuke, I have _work_ to do!” Yokoo raises his voice, getting visibly agitated. “You know I've been busy with prepping Senga-kun-”

“More like you have Senga to do.” Fujigaya looks up from the cellphone in his hand to glare up at his manager. “Did you do it with him? I bet he let you fuck him across this meeting room ta-”. He regrets it the moment the words come out of his mouth but it doesn't stop the look of shock that comes across his face when Yokoo slaps him.

“I'm going to pretend that you never said that.” Yokoo grits out. “Fujigaya, just get your shit together.”

Yokoo stalks out and slams the meeting room door shut behind him, leaving Fujigaya by himself.


End file.
